


Ishmael

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Ishmael book cover, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the novel from pocket books ...Spock is lost in Seattle, and does not know where he should be, or who keeps calling out to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ishmael

 

I am not like them.  
  
Yet, I speak their language.  
  
I do not know who I am or where I come from.  
  
Life is simple here.  
  
Sheltered from prying eyes I hide behind a cloak, living among the very humans that accept me.  
  
Why does a voice call me?  
  
Why do I often stare at the points of light at night.  
  
I beg them to tell me what they know.  
  
But they answer silently with a surge of brilliance and disappear before my eyes in a flash.  
  
Or is it a dream I dream instead?  
  
A voice begging me answers with no sound escaping to reply.  
  
I await to hear that voice once again.  
  
This place is called Seattle.  
  
I am known here as Ismael.


End file.
